File No 6637
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: Enclosed herein are all of the observation reports on the Subject in question. posted in file format and pov outsider. part of the Tales of the Agency That Absolutely Doesn't Exist (Stop Asking) or ESSA series. rated for mature/ suggestive language.
1. Basic Subject Information

**I realized that i hadn't posted this stuff here, so here it is. not my normal style, but i'm getting used to it. got the idea for this series of fics here post/187339249536/good-omens-fanfics-i-want-to-read on tumblr**  
**there is also a similar fic here /chapters/49262264 on ao3 that i just found out about while i was looking up the previous link (ff is stupid with web links)**

* * *

File No. 6637

Subject Name: Anthony J Crowley

Other Known Aliases: Crowley, Mr Crowley, Antonia J Crowley, Alia J Ashtoreth, Alia J Crowley, Dear/ My Dear(1)

Sex/ Gender: Subject to Change

Species: Shapeshifter(2)

Date of Birth: Unknown

Date of Discovery: 1932

Alignment: Neutral

Threat Status: Low- Medium(3)

Habitat: 666 Binney St, Mayfair Westminster, London(4)

Observation Status: Subject is to be monitored only for suspicious activity. Such activity will be reported to a superior for further review, to determine if any action is necessary.

Rules of Engagement: Contact with the Subject is unnecessary for anything beyond information gathering(5). Unless Subject is Bored(6).

Edit Oct 19, 2019: Regarding the unique nature of this Subject, and their relationship with Subject 243, the Subject is now being considered a possible candidate for Protocol 1054 under the new Endangered Supernatural Species Act

* * *

1Refer to File No. 243

2Refer to Species Subcategory 85B and 29F for specifics

3Refer to Protocol 3 unless Subject is Bored.

4Has resided here since their discovery in 1932. Any previous records of residency were lost during the Blitz

5Such actions aren't advised, but is left to the discretion of the assigned Agent.

6Then refer to Protocol 23 and 24

**this fic is best read with the others in the series. please read them all to get the most enjoyment from them. this fic is also meant to be read in tandem with 243, neither go before or after the other, so don't stress about it. the fics will be clearly marked here that they're together, but ao3 may be a better site to read them since they're in the same series link. comments, critique, and suggestions welcome**


	2. Form 32A

**i refuse to look up, or use, the method of spelling/ speech of the period. i don't care enough. this also isn't very historically accurate. should probably also let you know that i'm just looking up street names on a map and making shit up from there.**

* * *

Form 32A

**Formal Request to Add a Subject to the Archive of Known Supernatural Entities**

Date: February 2nd, 1932

Name of Submitting Agent: Gregory Pudge

Direct Superior of Agent: Allan Ashton

Entity In Question: Anthony J Crowley

Sex: Male

Species of Entity: Shapeshifter, Subcategory 85B

Last known location of Entity: Sheraton St, Soho Westminster, London. About a block or two away from Subject 243's bookstore.

Threat to the Country: Unknown. Further investigation recommended to be sure.

Reason Entity was brought to the Agent's attention: Suspected gang activity close by Subject 243's known residence, while Subject was under routine observation. Agent investigated, as directed by Protocol 23.

Evidence: Distinct physical differences to humans, mainly focused around the eyes and mouth, as well a sibilant speech pattern when agitated.(1) As well as a first hand account from Agent Pudge.

* * *

Statement of Agent: It was just another night shift at Subject 243's place honestly. I've had them for near on a month now, taking over from Jimmy 'round 10, and getting relieved at 7 by Carson. Business as usual since The Incident.

That's, ah, how we've been calling it. You know, Incident 45 I think?

Anyway, we've been on round the clock surveillance to re-ascertain Subject 243's Threat Level. Nothing much has happened since then, but rules are rules I guess. It was around 2:45, and I was taking a drag off a smoke while watching this immortal bird guy shuffle about the shop for the next book he wanted. Wasn't sure if he was going to read it or fix it, can never tell when he's usually doing his thing in the back. We've all been forbidden from entering the premises since The Incident, and the implementation of Protocol 23, anyway. So your guess is as good as mine.

Like I was saying, it was around 2:45, when some of the bars and clubs started letting the crowds out. One particularly sloshed group that passed me by was complaining, rather loudly I might add, about this shady group hanging about Sheraton St. One said they thought they looked like a bunch of thugs, and that he thought one of them had a gun.

Now, I wasn't there during The Incident, but I heard about it. I'm not sure about anyone else, but Protocol 23 was made for a reason, and I'd rather not have a repeat. Especially not one where I'm directly involved. So, while acting under said Protocol, I left my post from across the street to go and check things out.

Huh?

Oh. Yeah. Made sure Subject 243 didn't hear any of that either. Wouldn't have left otherwise.

So, I got to Sheraton St, and saw some suspect activity near one of the alleys. I made sure to stay out of sight, and approached the alley. It looked like they were from one of the smaller local gangs. Nothing too big to worry about, but they were all packing, so to speak. It was right around when I was considering getting one of the local constables to sort them out, you know, before anything got out of hand, when this rangy, redheaded bloke slithered in.

Given what I saw of the guy, and how the guy seems to just walk that way all the time, that might be true in more than one sense of the word. The only other way to describe the man's walking pattern, would be a drunk man who was buggered with a bit less lube than advisable, but still insisted on walking home anyway.

No. I wouldn't like to elaborate on that. It's Soho. You see things. Especially at night. Can we move on now?

Long story short, the new guy started talking to the one who looked like the leader. It sounded like he was encouraging him to take his business to another part of town, something about better opportunities or something in Marylebone. The gang members didn't seem too convinced at first, but then suddenly decided to leave anyway. Not sure where they went in the end, got a bit distracted by the guy's eyes. I managed to get a picture in time before he went back where he came from. He also spoke with a slight hiss when the gang members left, something about intruders?

I went back to my post after that, since it looked like nothing else was going to happen there.

What? Physical description? Tall, lanky, skinnier than a lamppost, with fiery red hair. He also has a tattoo on the right side of his face, right where a side burn would be. Dresses in all black and had shades on despite the hour, probably to hide his eyes. Never caught the guy's name though.

END STATEMENT

Notes of Agent's Superior: Agent Pudge was pulled from his assignment to Subject 243 to better track this new Entity down, and ascertain the creature's identity along with Agent Pulsifer. Entity was identified as Anthony J Crowley, residing at 666 Binney St, Mayfair Westminster, London. Though that is the Entity's listed address, he has never been observed at that location so far. He seems to be hanging in and around Soho, interacting with various street gangs. More thorough investigation of creature advised.

Agent Pulsifer also had an unfortunate run in with the Entity, and has respectfully resigned. It is now confirmed that the Entity in question is a Shapeshifter, Subcategory 85B.

* * *

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Entity will henceforth be categorized and referred to as Subject No. 6637, and will be investigated further to ascertain Threat status. Entity will also be placed under temporary observation.

* * *

1Attached is a black and white photo of a tall, spindly man in dark attire. The man is wearing sunglasses, despite it being night time, but they've slipped down his nose far enough to be able to see reptilian looking eyes.


	3. Form 2Z

Form 2Z

**Agent Resignation Request**

Date: January 25th, 1932

Agent in Question: Nathan Pulsifer

Direct Superior of Agent: Allan Ashton

* * *

Date of Resignation: February 1st, 1932

Reason for Resignation: Agent fears for his life.

Statement of Agent: I really didn't mean to do it, honest. I don't even know what set him off. One minute I was admiring this beautiful black and grey Bentley, and the next Mr Cro- ah- Subject 6637 is shoving me into a wall and screaming in my face about respecting other people's property. Even went off on something about how I was scaring her. I'm not sure who 'she' was, and I wasn't very inclined to ask. I was a little too preoccupied with the dripping fangs in the man's mouth as he was spitting profanities at me.

He let me go after a few minutes of reprimanding, and I took that chance to book it back here. Can I go now? I'd like to see my kids before they go to bed, if at all possible.

Opinion of Superior: Agent Pulsifer is a good man, but not a terribly good Agent. He also has a wife and kids, so it's probably best if he leaves the Agency now, before one of the Entities out there gets him. And before he exposes us due to another unfortunate blunder.

* * *

Inquiry Status: APPROVED

Nathan Pulsifer is no longer of Agent status. Have him sign the pertinent documents to assure silence, and ensure an appropriate Letter of Recommendation is prepared for his next employer.


End file.
